User blog:LaughySaffyXD/My Thoughts of Next Class So Far
Hey guys, Evie here. So I just watched the Next Class trailer a couple days ago and I love it so far. I'm honestly glad Hunter, Shay, Grace, and Lola are finally getting plots after two seasons for Grace and Hunter and 1 for the others. I'm glad our favorite pink-haired girl is getting plots, and its focused on her being weird. Its either Goldi's brother or the new freshman that is going to help her gain confidence. I think Hunter's plot is about his parents or maybe he has some mental issues, I'm glad Yael is helping him. I think they will be good friends. I think the writers finally granted our wishes, SHINY!!! They would be cute. Shay is trying to impress him, I think. Now to my favorite plot of all, Grace... Grace's plot is going to be so sad. We finally get a backstory and I think she has HIV or something. I hope they don't kill her off instantly. I love how Zoe is at her side. She really cares about her. This is really heart breaking and I hope this illness doesn't kill her off. :( I can't wait for Mesme ('M'iles/'''Esme) '''Miles is trying to change... His drug habits, and all those other bad habits. He then does something that almost kills him or something like that I assume and Esme is really worried. I feel like they could be good together. I hope its not rushed though. Next on to Tristan's plot... Tristan is a Drew junior, basically. A love sick puppy who wants to be the cool guy. I hope Tristan stops being a total a hole. I want him to develop more, not just chase Miles. Speaking of that, Triles is back. Tristan kisses Miles or a look alike in the trailer. I hope they don't put Vijay with him. Tristan is running for office... DREW JUNIOR. Zaya might be good... Zig is worried that he will loose Maya because she picked music over him. And then she goes to Jonah. Jonah is going to be involved in two plots. I hope Maya doesn't like fall for him... But yeah, this might be good. Now onto another Jonah plot... Jankie... Idk where Winston is but IDGAS! They pull off a Clew. Frankie aka Clare has a sexy dream about Jonah... I mean Jonah isn't a asshole so that might be good. If Jankie becomes a thang, Jonah better treat my queen like a godess. Back to Hunter, he becomes friends with most of the new characters except for Esme and Goldi. I hope Hunter is in a good place and that they help him with his anger issues. Now to move them onto the new kids. Yael first.. I'm glad Yael has her own personality. At first I thought she was kinda like Jack, athletic. Then I saw the trailer. She is this gaming chick who is kinda akward, confident, nice, sweet, and kind. She becomes friends with Goldi's brother, Yijay and Hunter. I could kinda ship her with Grace but IDK. Next onto Goldi, I love Goldi's character so far. I hope she is good as her description says. Vijay better not be another Tristan... He sounds like hes a mix of him and Marco. I love Vijay too. I hope Baaz will be good, hes kinda like Winston, wants to be the big man. I think Esme is cool. What do you guys think? <3 Evie Category:Blog posts